Small dampers have many applications and uses for controlling the movement of things. Dampers are found often in automotive applications such as, for example, glove boxes doors, cup holders, assist handles and the like. Dampers are used to control the natural gravitational movement of such components and to provide a desired “feel” to movement of the component. Uses for dampers in assemblies other than automobiles are also known, such as, for example and not by way of limitation, furniture, appliances, electronic equipment and other assemblies with movable components.
A known damper design that has been used with frequency provides resistance to the movement of a gear on the component to be controlled through driving engagement between the gear of the component and a gear of the damper. The damper gear is on a rotor, and resistance to rotation of the rotor and damper gear is inherent in the structure of the damper. Resistance to rotation of the damper gear is imparted to the movement of the gear on the component through driving engagement of the damper gear and the gear on the component. Movement of the component is thereby controlled. Such damping devices frequently are referred to as gear dampers.
A gear damper of the type described is known to include a rotor rotatably held in a housing. An external gear is mounted on a shaft of the rotor projecting outwardly from the housing. Resistance to a rotation of the rotor is provided in part by a viscous fluid contained in a chamber within the housing, through which viscous fluid the rotor must spin.
A problem with the use of gear dampers of this type is that unless the mating gears are manufactured within a tight range of tolerances, the gears can either be placed too far apart so as not to engage with each other properly or too close together such that the gears have a tendency to bind. Floating dampers have been used to address these problems in some applications. However, in other applications for gear dampers, simply providing a floating damper does not adequately meet the needs. Depending on the application, maintaining engagement of the gears is not insured by simply providing a damper that floats. Further, build variations and tolerances inherent in automotive and other devices cause gear teeth to skew relative to each other and lose engagement or bind. Prolonged use and wear can cause further shifting of associated components, exacerbating the problem.